the_north_central_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip
Sir Phillip Renwood (commonly known as Phillip) [#4475 or #60106] is an LNER Class A1 Pacific who pulls the express along The Main Line starting from 1923. He was the fastest engine on the North Central Railway until Kate, Krissy, Landry and Lisa the High-Speed diesels came along in 1977. Bio Phillip was bought from the London and North Eastern Railway in April 1923 for a trial after Lise was experiencing difficulties with her system. On his first day, he pulled the train very well and The Controller thought fondly of him. Lise began to get jealous and was rude to him whenever she saw him. Phillip took no notice, though. The next day, Phillip was supposed to take the morning express but Lise directed him to a bad coal tower and he consumed too much to stop him on the middle of the line. The passengers complained but The Controller sent Lise and Lauryn to help Phillip to Edinburgh. Lise admitted everything to Phillip and apologized. Out of Phillip's good nature, he accepted her apology and the two were great friends ever since. Phillip was also one of the engines at the main line sheds to stand up for Lise when Ryan the Class 17 started being rude to the engine, calling her an "old-fashioned pile of scrap". Ryan soon got his comeuppance when he broke down and Phillip and Lise came to his rescue. Ryan apologized and called them very useful engines. In 1971, he was close to breaking the record his cousin, Mallard, set out in 1938 but he damaged his running gear in the process and the controller scolded him for running so fast. In 1977, 2 pairs of high-speed engines named Kate, Krissy, Landry and Lisa came to run express duties alongside Phillip. Phillip was quite jealous but he tried to hide it. The high speed diesels were praised very well for how they do their jobs. Phillip was extremely jealous and Lisa notices. She and Landry decides to talk to him to clear the air. He explains he felt quite jealous when people were crowding all around Lisa and her sisters. Lisa and Landry apologizes and explains that they didn't mean to be the attention hogs. Phillip apologizes as well for being jealous and they all are now friends. The following day, Phillip barred in by the engines. He was told that he'd been withdrawn. All the engines didn't want to lose their friend. They had already lost Lise and #688 and they weren't planning on losing Phillip. The executive tried to go an move Phillip, but Lauryn wheeshed steam at him and clouded his way. He grunted angrily and walked away. News has spread and everyone is upset with BR for withdrawing such a reliable engine. More to that, there are no trains running and everyone had to squeeze into buses. The railway board decides it's best to leave Phillip alone for now. Persona Phillip is a friendly chap, always ready to help his friends out. He can be blunt whenever someone is being rude to his friends and won't take attitude from no one. But he is the friendliest engine you will ever meet Gallery A3.jpg|Phillip's basis